Imposter!
by Ero-S3nnin
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up] Hinata comes up with a way to determine who the culprit is, but will it take up too much time? Could it be Kiba? Find out now. Hinata x ? Name blocked for spoilers
1. Day of Confusion

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or much anything except a puppy that's afraid of lawnmowers, and swimming pools.**

**A/N:** **Well, this is my first fic, so if I did something wrong please don't flame me right away saying how I messed up, just let me know, and I'd appreciate any pointers. Well anyway I'm not too sure how I came up the idea or why I decided to write it, but here's chapter 1. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please read & review.**

**Note: I'll post the real pairing after I finish the story so I don't spoil it for anyone. Although there are some hints I threw in there, so feel free to guess.**

* * *

It was just another day in Konoha village, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the wind was blowing just right for a cool summer breeze. 

A young man was standing in front of someone's front door with a sad expression on his face, as if someone stole his favorite book. '_I can do this I'm an A-class ninja, I've fought with hundreds of skilled ninjas, but I can't knock on a door. Pathetic. Well it's now or never, believe it…heh._' The man reached out and knocked on the door.

**

* * *

**

Day of Confusion

* * *

Hinata was in the kitchen about to make some tea when she heard the knock.

'_I wonder who that could be, Hiashi-sama is away on business and Neji-san is off on a mission so it can't be for them. Shino-kun isn't the type to just visit, Kiba-kun is probably still sleeping, and Kurenai-sensei is off on mission with Asuma-sensei.'_ she thought to herself, '_no one else would come here to see me, would they?_'

She answered the door and stood dead in her tracks as soon as she saw who it was.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun," she said nervously, "…what are you…doing here?"

"Oh, you know I was just in the neighborhood, so I figured I'd drop by." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you came…" Hinata started to blush, "you came to see me?"

"Well, believe it, plus there's been no good missions lately, believe it, so I've been kinda bored." He thought to himself '_Heh, No good missions, oh I had a real "good" mission_.'

"Oh, well…umm you can come in…if you want Naruto-kun."

"Well, alright," he said snapping back to reality, "If you say so Hinata, I don't want to intrude, believe it."

"It's alright Naruto-kun…I would…I'd enjoy your company." Hinata said her face starting to turn red.

Naruto entered the house and looks around the living room, which is connected to the kitchen. There is a couch facing the opposite direction from the kitchen with a coffee table in front of it, and a chair aside the table, that, he also notices a sock in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.

"I like the way you have things set up, it makes me feel at home." Naruto says with a smile on his face, still looking around.

"Oh…umm…yeah." Hinata said not really knowing what to say.

There is a moment of awkward silence. Naruto just continues observing the house, while Hinata just stands there growing ever more nervous. Finally, Hinata breaks the silence.

"Umm…Naruto-kun I can make some tea…if you like."

"Oh no thank you, I'm not really thirsty right now," Naruto exclaimed but as soon as he did he noticed Hinata looked a little sad, "maybe later…believe it." He said trying to not hurt the girls feelings.

"Sure Naruto-kun, that'd be good." She said with a smile.

Naruto goes over to the couch which has a coffee table in front of it, "It's alright if I sit here right Hinata?"

"O-of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto sits in the middle of the couch and Hinata sits on a chair, too nervous and scared to sit next to Naruto. There is another moment of awkward silence.

"So…what do you…want to do Naruto-kun?"

"Oh um Believe it, I thought we could get to know each other more, I mean we're friends right?"

"…" '_N-Naruto-kun thinks of me as a friend? Is this, is this really happening?_'

"Hinata?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Oh right sorry, I umm yes I mean…of course we're friends Naruto-kun." She said blushing furiously.

"So, Hinata why don't you tell me a little about yourself I really don't know much about you, believe it."

"Me? Well I like... I mean I…it's just that…I kind of umm." Hinata's face turned bright red.

"Well I guess I can first if you'd like." Said Naruto noticing she looked a little uncomfortable. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Alright Naruto-kun."

"Well then, let's see where should I start? Oh believe it, I like ramen so much, all kinds of ramen, miso soup, miso pork, miso chicken…"

**15 minutes later.**

"Oh there's also shrimp and chicken ramen and-."

"Um, Naruto-kun, I um I don't mean to be rude," said Hinata starting to get annoyed, "but… I think I understand… that you like ramen…all kinds."

"Oh sorry I got a little carried away. Believe it" he said with a sweat drop.

"Umm so what do…you like to do…in your spare time?" said Hinata curiously, "…I mean besides eat ramen."

"Well I also like to train, and I usually hang out with Shikamaru and those other guys. Oh I also read the books that Ero-Sennin wrote. I even wrote one of them for him. Believe it."

An image of Jiraiya pops up and hits Naruto on the head "Hey, you idiot don't bring the filler into this."

"That's amazing Naruto-kun, I-I didn't think you could write a book. I'd really like…like to read it some time." said Hinata blushing.

"Oh it wasn't _that _hard, when you spend so, much time with Ero-Sennin, I guess he kind of rubs off on you, believe it. Although that may not be a good thing because he's just a big pervert who…" he says trailing off.

"Oh, so what kind of books are they Naruto-kun?" Hinata says getting Naruto back on track.

"Oh you see there well, um it's hard to explain, here I have one in my pocket."

Naruto reaches in his pocket and pulls out Icha Icha Paradise vol. 1, and hands it to Hinata who opens it and her face immediately turns red.

"T-T-T-This is a…I mean…it's a…umm," her face was now completely red,

"Would you like some tea Naruto?" she said changing the subject.

"Wha-Ok sure, believe it." Says Naruto confused at why she just offered to make tea so suddenly.

"Ok I'll go make some." She exclaimed in relief that she could go to kitchen and catch her breathe.

* * *

Hinata got up and went to the kitchen and started preparing tea it didn't take her as long since she had already gotten everything out, while she was waiting for it to boil she just stood there staring into space seemingly frozen in time thinking about what just happened. She was wondering if this was real or if it was just a dream. Her thoughts were interrupted by Narutos voice. 

"Hey, Hinata are you just gonna stand there all day the tea's about to boil…believe it." He said facing away from the kitchen.

Hinata looked over to Naruto who was still sitting on the couch.

'_How did he-,_' she was cut off by the sound of the kettle boiling. '_How did he know I was just standing here, and that the tea was about to boil if he's just sitting there?_'

"I told you it was about to boil, but you didn't believe it."

"Oh…sorry Naruto-kun."

"It's nothing to apologize for, it's alright…believe it."

Hinata poured the tea into cups and started walking to the living room.

"Watch out Hina-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of the tea glasses falling to the floor.

Hinata had tripped over the sock that was laying in the middle of the floor. But for some reason she hadn't fallen to the floor with the glasses. When she realized why her face turned completely red. Naruto had caught her right before she hit the ground.

You know you shouldn't leave socks in the middle of the floor." Said Naruto still holding Hinata.

"Oh...um…thanks Naruto-kun…sorry about that." '_Damn that Neji, leaving his dirty socks in the middle of the floor making me look like a fool in front of Naruto, I'll have to teach him a thing or two when he gets back, on the other hand…_' Hinata's face turned even redder. '_No don't think things like that._'

"It was nothing, believe it, and you don't need to apologize, you apologize way too much, believe it."

"Oh…sorry." '_Yeah well you say believe it way too much._'

Naruto sighed and Hinata laughed to herself.

Realizing that she was still in Naruto's grasp she blushed even more and jumped out of his arms, before she did anything regrettable. "I better start cleaning this up." She said changing the subject.

"I can help, believe it." Naruto said trying to be useful.

"Oh…you don't need to help Naruto-kun…I can get it."

"Nonsense, it doesn't bother me any, believe it." He said with a friendly smile.

"But I was the one who tripped plus you're a guest Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it everyone makes mistakes once in a while." He stated which made Hinata smile and feel better about herself.

After they finished cleaning Hinata went back into kitchen to make more tea, only to find out there was no more left.

"Umm, Naruto-kun there isn-," she was cut off by Naruto.

"There isn't anymore tea is there?" he said calmly.

"Um…no there isn't…how'd you know?" she asked confused.

Naruto started sweating 'Good one' he thought to himself. "I umm used my superb ninja abilities…believe it." He said nervously.

"Oh ok Naruto-kun. If it's alright with you…I'm going to go get some more at the store, you can…stay here if you want, I won't be long."

"That's fine with me I won't cause any trouble, believe it."

"Alright then…I'm going to go…I'll see you later Naruto-kun."

"Later." he said waving his hand.

* * *

As soon as she left Naruto laid his head back on the couch, and put his feet up on the table. 

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, it's going to kill me. Although it's not as bad as I first thought, she's actually kind of cute." he smiled to himself and dozed off.

Hinata began to walk to the grocery store when she passed Ichiraku Ramen, and heard a familiar voice.

"Itadakimasu."

'_It couldn't be could it?_' She entered only to see Naruto sitting there eating ramen. Now she was really confused.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Wha-oh hey Hinata, what brings you here? Do you want some ramen? You know Ichiraku makes the best ramen around?"

"But I thought you…we…how…why...what?" Hinata's head was spinning out of control.

"Hmmm is something wrong Hinata, you should have some ramen it always makes you feel better I tell you what it'll be my treat." He said with a mouthful of ramen.

"But…shouldn't you…be at my house?"

"Huh, why would I be at your house? Did you have a party and I didn't get invited or something? Why didn't you invite me? I like cake too you know, oh cake flavored ramen that doesn't sound too bad you could put in all kinds of…" he trailed off.

"Oh no it's nothing. Sorry to have bothered you Naruto-kun."

Hinata ran outside and started to think about what just happened.

'_If he's here then who's at my house? Are there are two Narutos? Am I dreaming? Am I crazy? Maybe one of them is an imposter. Yes that's the only explanation. But how do I tell, I don't know enough about him to tell the difference. Who would do it? Why? Why me? _'

Hinata took a minute to catch her breath. '_Okay if there's an imposter how do I figure out who it is? I have to think of something, but what?_'

**

* * *

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2: The Search Begins, will be coming soon. I hope I didn't make them too OoC. Anyway, please review and if you want you can give me some ideas that I might use in other chapters. If I would use someone's idea I'll be sure to givethem credit. Also I wasn't sure Hiashi was to Hinata (Dad, Uncle, etc.) so I just used his name. **

**Well that's all for now, later.**


	2. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto (or much anything else except my puppy who I recently found out is also afraid of flashlights :P)

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school, and haven't found much free time. Anyway here's chapter 2 The Search Begins. Well then read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

After calming down a little Hinata started to think about how she was going to approach this. '_I could just go up to the imposter and tell him I know he's not real, but that wouldn't help me figure out who he is, he might just run off, or he could try to attack me. Wait am I even sure it's a him?_' 

Hinata sighed and sat on a nearby bench. '_Whatever I do I'll need to do it soon or he, it, whatever might get suspicious and start looking for me. I have to think of another way, I could just check on every shinobi in the village to see who it not is. But that would take too long, but I don't have much other choice do I?_'

Hinata sighed again, '_I guess I'd need a list of all the shinobi in the village, as well as a list of all of them on missions, but how would I obtain them? I could ask the Hokage-sama, but I don't think it'd be much help, oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try_.'

Hinata stood up, raised her fist into the sky, and shouted (not on purpose, just because of the thrill of the moment.) "Yes, now begins the great shinobi search." Hinata's face immediately turned red as people throughout the street stared at her in confusion. She thought too herself, '_I, I guess I've been spending too much time around Naruto-kun_.' As she walked to the Hokage's office.

**

* * *

**

The Search Begins **

* * *

**

Hinata knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in" came the voice of the Hokage.

Hinata walked into the office and stood in front of the desk.

"Well, what do want Hinata?" Asked the Hokage.

"Oh well you see I…was wondering if," Hinata said growing more nervous by the second, "if…I know this may seem weird, but I was wondering if I could," by this point she had her eyes closed because she already knew the answer, "I was wondering if I could have a list of all the shinobi in the village and another one of all the shinobi on missions right now." Hinata was now looking at the floor sweating profusely.

"Sure I'd be happy to Hinata, just give me a second to get the papers ready." Exclaimed the Hokage with a overly happy expression on her face. She looked around her desk for a second and picked up the paper which seemed already organized, "Here you are Hinata," she said with the same overdramatic smile as she handed he papers to Hinata.

Hinata took the papers from her. "Yes, thank you Tsunade-sama." She said with a very confused but grateful look on her face.

"Anytime Hinata, now get out of here I have a lot of work to do." Exclaimed Tsunade with the same smile.

"Oh…right, sorry Tsunade-sama, thanks again." With that Hinata left Tsunade's office.

Tsunade's smile left as soon as the door shut.

* * *

-_Flashback_-

* * *

There is a dark figure standing in Tsunade;s office. 

"What! I can't do that!"

"Come on just this once."

"And what exactly is the purpose of this?"

"You of all people should know."

"Hmmph I suppose I could just this once, but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

-_End Flashback_-

* * *

She let out a sigh, "I hope he knows what he's doing." 

Hinata walked out of the building wondering why something she thought would be so, difficult and impossible was so easy. She left the building and looked at the list, and began crossing the names off the list of the shinobi that were on missions.

'_Well that's that done I need to get a move on I've probably already been gone too long and that Naruto wannabe guy has probably gotten suspicious._' She thought to herself as she looked over the list.

'_Hmm, first on the list is Aburame Shino. I really don't think it's him, but I wouldn't hurt to check._' She thought.

Hinata walked to the forest where Shino usually trains during the day. Just as she figured he was there training with his bugs.

"Hinata, what do you want?" exclaimed Shino in a monotonous voice.

"Yes...well I was just checking to see where you were." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh…"

It is silent for a moment.

"Hey, Shino-kun you haven't seen Kiba-kun today have you?" asked Hinata.

"Earlier this morning, he said he had some training to do with Kurenai-sensei, but…"

Hinata became silent as she remembered that Kurenai was on a mission and couldn't be with Kiba. "Oh, thanks Shino-kun." She said as she walked off.

"Sure."

Hinata began walking out of the forest thinking silently to herself. '_Why would Kiba tell Shino that he would be training with Kurenai-sensei, when she's on a mission? Why wouldn't he want Shino to know what he's doing? Maybe he's the guy…no it couldn't be him._'

* * *

Meanwhile at Hinata's house, the imposter is still fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

Hinata exited the forest not watching where she was going deep in thought and walked straight into someone. 

"Oh I'm…I'm very sorry I didn't mean anything." She said feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, stuff like that happens every once in a while." Said the figure in a voice that seemed annoyed.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it was so short, but again I was busy with school and other things and had hardly any free time. Again any tips are greatly appreciated. My thanks to those who reviewed. Chapter 3 Coming Soon. Please review. Later. 


End file.
